Utensils used for eating are generally stored in a basket or a tray in the drawer of a kitchen cabinet utensil use, and then after use, unless they are washed by hand, they are placed in a separate basket in an automatic dishwasher which holds and organizes the utensils for cleaning. The clean utensils are removed from the dishwasher, sorted and generally placed into a basket or tray in the drawer of a kitchen cabinet. This is a repetitive and time-consuming chore. It can also be unsanitary, as it is necessary to touch each and every utensil.
An improved device is needed which eliminates much of this repetitive work, a device which eliminates a step in this process and which maintains the utensils in an organized and useful arrangement and is also inexpensive and simple to manufacture and easy to use.